


Please,

by Donesses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donesses/pseuds/Donesses
Summary: Separated for almost a year, and finally reunited, Ruby is heartbroken at how cold Weiss is to her, and so warm to her older sister. Watching Weiss nearly die in the Battle of Haven, Ruby want's to confess her love after the chaos has ended, but is terrified of what Weiss will say to her.





	Please,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycanHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanHeiress/gifts).



> A birthday present for my friend lycanheiress.

        She lingered in front of the door before hesitantly opening it. Her sister was in bed, staring out the window, the sunflowers on her dresser wilting.

                        “Yang?”

                        Yang didn’t move, not looking at her, continuing to stare out. She played with her hands, before turning to leave.

                        “Ruby.”

                        She looked back, her lips parting as her sister turned, tears welling in her eyes. Ruby swallowed, staring at the bandaged stump before flinging herself at Yang, wrapping her arms around her, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt Yang’s tears fall onto her shoulder, dampening her pajama’s.

                        “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said. Yang moved her head, her voice empty.

                        “But I’m not.” Ruby’s eyes opened, slowly letting go of her, and backing away. She couldn’t meet her sister’s gaze, staring at the remains of her arm. “It’s all gone. The school. Penny.” Yang’s voice broke, looking away. “Pyrrha.” Ruby rubbed her arm, looking at her sister’s hair obscured face.

                        “Yang… where are Weiss and Blake?” Yang hesitated, gripping the bedsheets before looking at her.

                        “Weiss’ father…. came for her.”

                        Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open, dread shooting through her veins. No, no, no, no. Anyone but him; Weiss couldn’t be going back to that. She shook her head; she must be hearing things.

                        “W-what? What do you mean?” Yang looked down at her bedsheets.

                        “No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the Tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone’s scared. No one knows who to trust.” Yang looked at her. “So Weiss’ father came here to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it’s safe. She’s gone.”

                        _gone_

                        Ruby held back tears; Weiss couldn’t be gone. She… they… they were meant to spend the next four years together, learning, training. She was her partner. She was her best friend in the entire world. She….Weiss was…

                        _i… i never got to tell her…_

* * *

 

                        The wind was blowing gently as they walked down the dirt road. Ruby shifted her backpack, situating it into a more comfortable position.

                        “Food!” Jaune called.

                        “Check!” Nora called back.

                        “Water?”

                        “Check!”

                        “How about ammo?”

                        “Locked and loaded! Than you Schnee Dust Company!”

                        Ruby felt her pace slow, her friends voices a buzzing in her ear.

                        Her icy eyes, and ivory hair. Her silly attempts at jokes, and the music that was her laugh. Ruby sighed. The scar over her eye, how strict Winter was when she talked to Weiss, how angry Weiss was whenever she had to talk about her family, about her father. She looked up at they sky, sunshine filtering through the leaves.

                        _i hope you’re safe…_

* * *

 

 

 

                        She stirred the food, humming as she watched it simmer.

                        “Alright, first batch is just about done,” Ren said.

                        “Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we’ll be all set.” Ruby looked back as Nora started talking, her voice muffled.

                        “Do you really think he’s gonna bring back this many people?” Nora popped a carrot into her mouth, chewing. “This is a lot of food.” Ruby looked back at her pan, shrugging.

                        “Uh, I  don’t know. But it sounds like we could use all the help we could get.” She lifted the skillet, moving her wrist, watching the food move with the motion. She heard the front door open, and the boards creek as people walked in.

                        “I’m back.” Qrow called out. Ruby looked over her shoulder.

                        “Be right there!” She looked back at the food, Ren cocking an eyebrow as he glanced over at her.

                        “You’re going to overcook that,” he said. She shot him a glare, motioning with her chopsticks.

                        “No I’m not! Shut up!”

                        “Hey, uh, Ruby.” Her uncle called.

                        “Be right there!” She called back, glancing behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as the food in her skillet caught fire, black smoke belching into the air. She glowered at Ren, who was trying to hide his smile, and sighed. “Fine, you take over.” She grabbed the tea tray, walking to the living room. “So we didn’t know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it.”

                        She froze, the tray slipping from her hands and clattering to the floor.

                        Weiss

                        Ruby stepped back, looking from her to her sister. Yang narrowed her eyes, stepping forward. Ruby glanced at the robotic arm, inching away, trying hard to look smaller.

                        “Yang…. I-I. I’m so sorry!” she couldn’t look at her sister, motioning with her hands, tears welling in her eyes. “I-I should have stayed! I should have talked to you more! I’d-I just- I wasn’t sure if you wanted me around and-” The words died on her tongue as Yang’s arms wrapped around her. Her sister held her, running a hand through her hair.

                        “I love you.” Ruby hiccupped, burying her face in Yang’s shoulder, crying.

                        “I love you too,” she choked out.

                        They stayed that way for a moment, Ruby looking up when she heard sniffling. Weiss was wiping at her eyes, looking away from them. Ruby broke the hug, holding out her arm, smiling.   

                        “Weiss.”

                        Weiss looked over at them, smiling, rushing into their arms. She felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her at Weiss’ touch, the scent of her hair.

                        The fact Weiss was nuzzling into Yang’s shoulder and not hers.

 

* * *

 

 

                        She filled her ramen bowl, smiling and laughing, only half hearing what the were saying. She kept glancing at Her out of the corner of her eye as Jaune talked. At her smile, and laugh. At how close she sat to Yang, and so far away from her. At the glances they gave each other as they laughed.

                        “How do you lose your map at a time like that?” Yang asked. Jaune shrugged, stirring the noodles in his bowl.

                        “Believe me, I’ve asked myself the same thing ever since,” he said. Yang and Weiss started to laugh, Jaune smiling sheepishly. Nora pointed at him with her chopsticks, broth flopping onto the table.

                        “Hey but you made up for it, Mister Muscles!” she said. Ruby snickered as Weiss rolled her eyes. Nora motioned with her arm. “You should have seen this guy take on a giant Grimm head on!”

                        “I couldn’t have done it without Ruby wearing it down.” Jaune said. Ruby perked up, looking away from Weiss.

                        “Me? Uh, did you see Ren in that fight?” she motioned to him, hoping they wouldn’t put the spotlight on her again. “He was out of control!”

                        “I’m sorry. I may have lost my temper momentarily.” Ren said, hanging his head, genuine sorrow in his voice. Ruby blinked, confused.

                        _not the time to be polite, Ren_

                        “No no, out of control as in awesome.” Realization dawned on him after a moment.

                        “Ohhhh.” He smiled. “Thank you.” She saw Weiss and Yang start to laugh, and she threw her head back, hoping her laughter sounded genuine.

                        The pot of ramen was passed around, Ruby helped herself to another bowl, nabbing a few choice slices of pork. She stirred the noodles with her chopsticks, resting her chin on her hand as she listened to Weiss talk about a charity concert she did.

                        “You did not!” Ruby exclaimed. Weiss hid her face in her hands, her voice muffled.

                        “Yeah, right in the middle of the party.” Yang smirked, a plethora of noodle’s dangling from her chopsticks.

                        “Please tell me you let that lady have it,” she said.

                        “Of course not!” she snapped, her hands falling to her lap. Her face softened as she looked at Yang. “Even if I really wanted to.” Yang giggled, and started to slurp the noodles up, keeping her eyes on Weiss.

                        “No way. I don’t believe it.” Nora said, crossing her arms. Weiss and Yang shared a look, Weiss smiling smugly. She raised a finger, a white fog materializing next to Nora. It solidified, a Boarbatusk growling at Nora. Nora screamed, falling to the ground, scrambling away. Weiss started to laugh, twirling the finger, the summon disappearing. Ruby smiled as she watched her laugh, forcing the jealousy down as Weiss stopped laughing, and looked at Yang, smiling.

                        The pot was passed around again, Ruby pouted at the pitiful amount of broth and noodles left; all of the pork and menma was gone. She shrugged and filled her bowl with the remains.

                        Yang got to her feet, flexing her robotic arm. Ruby’s jaw dropped as she watched the mechanism whirl, at the noises it made as Yang moved it. She heard her friends gasp, and oo and awe at it. Yang smiled confidently.

                        “It’s no replacement for the real thing, but I’ll make sure to make good use of it.”

                        Ruby squeed, zipping from her seat, rose petals falling behind her. She lifted the arm up, inspecting it, moving it around, watching the different mechanisms move.

                        “And it’s just as strong?” she asked. Yang nodded.

                        “Sure is,” Yang said. Ruby heard a thud, and looked back at the table. Nora had her arm on the table, smirking, a glint in her eyes.

                        “Wanna bet?” Nora challenged. Weiss sighed.

                        “Nora, now is not the time-”

                        Yang yanked her arm free of her grasp, slamming her arm down on the table, grabbing Nora’s hand. Nora grunted, straining to pull Yang’s arm down, her biceps bulging. Ren and Jaune gathered behind Nora, cheering her on as she yelled, pulling Yang’s arm a fraction to the side. Ruby slid into the spot next to Weiss, cheering for her sister. Weiss was so close. She had her arms crossed, an unamused look in her eyes as she watched Nora struggle against Yang.

                        “Come on sis! You can’t lose to a girl in a skirt!” Weiss glowered at her, agitation in her voice.

                        “You wear a skirt, Ruby.” She said. Ruby grabbed Weiss’ shoulder’s shaking her, hoping to get her into the spirit.

                        “Weiss you’re not cheering loud enough!” Weiss rolled her eyes, growling in annoyance. Ruby let her go, taking a step away. She felt a stab in her heart at the relieved look in Weiss’ eyes. She turned back to her sister, gasping in surprise as Nora was flung into the wall, her sister’s arm still in her grip.

                          Nora groaned in pain before looking at the arm, and screaming. She hurled it away as Yang started to laugh. Yang snatched the arm out of the air, continuing to laugh. Weiss’ hands went to her mouth, watching Yang, worried.

                        Nora staggered to her feet, nodding solemnly at Yang as she took her seat, defeated. Yang fixed her arm into place, flexing the fingers, nodding as they moved properly. Jaune went around the table, gathering up the bowls, setting them in the pot. Jaune burped, grimacing as he lifted the pot up.

                        “We ate it all,” he said. He gagged. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” Yang snorted

                        “Easy there, Vomit Boy. I believe in you.” Jaune rolled his eyes.

                        “Oh we’re doing nickname throw backs.” He walked away. “Wonderful.”

                        Weiss began to giggle, the sound making Ruby smile. Nora smirked, turning to Weiss.

                        “I mean the Ice Queen seems to like it.” Weiss stopped giggling, shooting a glare at Nora. Ruby snorted, and started to laugh. Weiss looked so cute when she was upset. Weiss glared over at her, her face softening, and a smile appearing. Ruby saw Yang sipping from her cup, staring at Weiss over the brim of her cup, not breaking eye contact as she drank from it, Weiss’ smile growing as they looked at each other.

                        “I so did not miss you guys,” Weiss said. Nora gasped dramatically, grasping her cheeks.

                        “Oh my gosh, she really does like it!” Weiss rolled her eyes, still smiling. “What went and thawed your heart while you were gone?” Weiss’ eyes darted back to Yang for a moment before shooting a glare at Nora.

                        “Hey! You make it sound like I used to terrible!”

                        “Nah,” Yang raised her cup, smiling. “Just a lot to handle at once,” she winked. Weiss pouted, Yang sticking her tongue out. Weiss’ pout faded, and she smiled at Yang.

                        Ruby looked down at the table, sipping quietly from her tea.

 

* * *

 

 

                        She stared up at the sky, dawn’s light making the sky a bright orange, the clouds looking like cream as they drifted along lazily. She watched a flock of birds soar together, and sighed.

                        _why was Weiss so upset at me during dinner. she didn’t mind Yang doing stuff like that_

_you know why_

                        Ruby frowned, watching as one of the birds broke off from the flock

                        _she…. Weiss doesn’t… i thought Yang liked…._

Blonde hair filled her vision, tickling her face.

                        “You’re up early,” her sister said.

                        “Hey, sis.” Ruby said. Yang leaned down, her hair rubbing against her face. Ruby giggled as it tickled her. Her sister straightened out, and Ruby sat up, crossing her legs.

                        “What are you doing up?” she asked. Yang sat next to her.

                        “Couldn’t fall back asleep,” she said. Ruby shrugged.

                        “Me either.”

                        “Well thankfully,” Ruby smiled, looking back at the voice she loved. Weiss stood behind them, a tray in hand, three mugs of coffee sitting on it, steam wafting from them. “Coffee exists.”

                        Weiss came over, bending down, Yang smiling at her as she took her mug. Weiss smiled back before walking over to Ruby. Ruby smiled at her, Weiss frowned, grabbing a mug, rolling her eyes.

                        “I put in a blasphemous amount of cream and sugar just for you.” Ruby reached out for the mug.

                        “Aw yeah! Nice Weiss strikes again!” Weiss narrowed her eyes, holding the mug back, annoyed. Her voice was cold.

                        “I will pour this on you, and it _will_ burn.”

                        _why would you say that?_

                        Ruby’s face fell, and she silently took the cup from Weiss. She forced a smile as Weiss turned her back on her, and sat down.

                        Next to Yang.

                        Ruby looked into her cup, at the light brown coffee, the steam wafting onto her face.

                        “I can’t believe we’re actually in Mistral.” Yang said. Ruby cocked her head to the side.

                        “Really? That’s what you can’t believe?”

                        “Well yeah. And all the magic and other stuff. But… you know what I mean.”

                        “I honestly wasn’t sure if I would see you two ever again,” Weiss said. Ruby sipped from her mug, watching as Weiss kept her eyes on Yang. Weiss held out her mug. Yang smiled.

                        “Here’s to defying expectations,” Yang said. They clinked their glasses together, taking a long swig from their mugs. Ruby sighed.

                        “I just wish Blake could be here with us.” She said. Yang grunted, shifting where she sat.

                        “Yeah well. She made her choice.” Weiss looked over at Yang.

                        “What’s that supposed to mean?” Yang wouldn’t look at them, a growl in her voice.

                        “I mean she could have been here if she just stuck around. It’s no big deal though. We’ll be fine.”

                        “Don’t you want her here?” Ruby asked.                  

            “Why would I want her here?” she said, glaring at them.

                        “Are…are you still mad at her for leaving?” Ruby asked. Yang laughed, the noise harsh and angry.

                        “Whatever gave you that idea, Ruby. No. I’m totally fine. I’m great.” Weiss frowned.

                        “Okay, calm down-”

                        “Don’t tell me to calm down!” Yang screamed, her eyes flashing red. Ruby leaned back, sparks leaping from her sister’s hair, heat radiating from her, the cup of coffee in Yang’s hand bubbling.

                        “Whoa, Yang…”

                        The fire in Yang’s hair died, her eyes returning to amethyst. The mug in her hand was shaking, her hand trembling. Yang snarled, getting to her feet, tossing the coffee out.

                        “Whatever.”

                        They watched her leave. Weiss set her mug on the ground before getting up, brushing her dress off.

                        “I’m going to go talk to her,” Weiss said.

 

* * *

 

                        Ruby hesitated, her hand hovering over Yang’s door. She exhaled, and knocked on it before opening it, peeking her head in. Weiss had her hand on Yang’s shoulder, adoration and love in their eyes as they looked from each other to her.

                        “Is, uh, everything okay?” she asked. Yang looked back at Weiss, smiling. She nodded.

                        “Yeah. It is.” Weiss trailed her hand down Yang’s arm before resting it in her lap. Ruby forced a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

                        “Ruby! Get up!”

                        Her eyes snapped open, Nora filling her vision, shaking her. She looked aside, her breath hitching, her blood turning to ice.

                        Weiss lay in a puddle of blood, her blue dress stained crimson, a gash in her chest. Ren and Jaune were hunkered over her.

                        “Weiss!” Ruby yelled. Nora pulled her to her feet, and Ruby broke free of her grasp, sprinting over to Her. Weiss couldn’t die, not when she had just gotten her back.

                        She slid on her knees, skidding to a halt next to Weiss. A white glow surrounded her body, Jaune’s arms shimmering, his hands on the gash in Weiss’ chest.

                        “What happened?! What’s going on?!” Ruby yelled. She looked down as Weiss’ shivered, a strained gasp coming from her.

                        “I think she’s going to be okay.” She looked up at Ren. “She seems to be stabilizing.” Ruby exhaled, relief washing through her. Weiss shuddered again, her breathing not as labored. She felt herself smile. Thank the Gods, she was going to be okay. If she lost Weiss she… she…

                        Her head jerked back as her sister cried out in pain. Yang slammed against the ground, Mercury smirking as he sauntered over to her. Ruby glanced aside, hearing her uncle scream as Hazel’s fist slammed into his back, electricity coursing through his body. Oscar lay on the floor.

                        She swallowed, looking back down at Weiss. She lifted Jaune’s hands off of the wound, sighing in relief at the bare skin she saw beneath the hole in Weiss’ dress.

                        _that’s enough touching for now_

She looked up at Jaune.

                        “Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.” He nodded.

                        “I won’t.” She motioned behind her with her head.

                        “Oscar needs help.” Ren nodded, getting to his feet, drawing Storm Flower.

                        “I’m on it.”

                        “Jaune and Weiss still need cover,” Ruby said. Nora joined Ren’s side, smirking, Magnhild slung over her shoulder.

                        “No one’s gonna touch em,” she said.

                        Ruby smiled, and looked at Weiss one last time.

                        _i can’t lose. i have to make sure she gets out of this okay._

                        She got to her feet, drawing her scythe.

                        “Okay. Make it happen RNJR!” She shouted behind her, running into the melee.

 

* * *

 

 

                        Blake skidded to a halt next to her, Gambol Shroud’s blade springing into place. Weiss stared at her, her mouth agape.

                        “Are you hurt?” Blake asked, glancing at Weiss. Weiss shook her head.

                        “N-no. I just remember you being more of the quiet one.” Blake smirked.

                        “Not today.” Weiss nodded, looking at Ruby.

                        “Alright. What’s the plan, Ruby?”

                        Ruby smirked, firing at Lionheart, the fireball on his shield dissipating. He gasped in shock, and bolted, pushing through a set of doors. She saw Mercury shake his head, before looking back at them. Hazel roared, fire and electricity coursing through his body, blood dripping down from where Weiss’ summon had impaled him. Ruby smiled, twirling Crescent Rose, her scythe springing into place.

                        “Checkmate!”

                        Weiss and Blake dashed forward, Hazel screaming as he charged, Emerald and Mercury running after him. Fire and electricity sparked as Hazel lunged at Blake, grunting in confusion as she disappeared into a black mist. Blake smirked, her sheath shooting out and catching Hazel’s blow as he swung at her. Blake yanked her sheath back, ducking aside as he swung, slashing at his arms, blood spurting into the air.

                        Weiss threw up a finger, a glyph materializing next to Blake, Mercury grunting as his kick bounced off of it. She smirked, lunging forward, stabbing at Emerald. Emerald scowled, her sickles, shooting up to catch the blade. Weis smiled, flames shooting down her blade, Emerald yelping as she yanked her sickles free, leaping back. Weiss spun around, catching Mercury’s kick with her blade, her leg shooting out, her heel slamming into Emerald’s face.

                        Ruby sprinted, hefting her scythe, leaping into the air

                        “Ladybug!” she commanded.

                        Blake nodded, leaping back, Hazel’s flaming fist slamming through another clone. Blake hurled Gambol Shroud at her, wrapping around the end of her scythe. Blake skidded as she landed, yelling as she hurled Ruby forward. Her rifle sprang into place, flipping in the air, firing at Hazel, the Red Dust exploding on his arm; he screamed, stumbling back, grasping his arm, smoke billowing from it.

                        Ruby landed, twirling on heels, her scythe springing out as she swung, Weiss leaping over the blade, shock in Emerald and Mercury’s eyes as the giant blade slammed into them.

                        “Checkmate!”

                        Weiss and Blake leapt forward, slashing and stabbing, their moves flowing into the others, Mercury and Emerald grunting in pain.

                        Ruby’s eyes widened at the shadow towering over her, and leapt out of the way, electricity shooting into the air. She spun around, scowling. Hazel roared, blood soaking his arm, his shirt burned. He charged, Ruby yelled, leaping into the air, firing, shooting over him. She whirled, swinging Crescent Rose, eliciting screams as the blades tore into his back. She landed, firing behind her, rose petals kicking up as she zipped past him, her scythe ripping into his side.

                        She slid to a halt, Hazel’s lip twitching, blood soaking his clothes. He grabbed fresh Dust, jabbing them into his arms, his veins glowing a sickly yellow and red.

                        “Ruby!”

                        She ducked down, Emerald’s sickle flying over her head. She spun around, gritting her teeth, knocking Emerald’s sickles aside as she swung. Blake yelled, slashing at Emerald with her sword and sheath. Emerald grimaced, and Ruby gasped as Mercury went to kick Blake. She leapt forward, gasping in surprise as Mercury disappeared, her scythe cutting through thin air. Her eyes widened as she saw Mercury smirk, and screamed as his boot slammed into her face. She felt the air get ripped from her lungs as she hit the ground, her scythe clattering against the ground. Mercury’s smirk grew, yelling as he leapt, slamming his boot down.

                        Mercury grunted, going flying as Weiss slammed into him. Blake leapt out of the way, Emerald gasping as Mercury slammed into her. Weiss landed next to Ruby, giving her an annoyed look before grabbing her hand, dragging her to her feet. Blake growled, firing at Hazel as he charged, specks of Dust flying into the air as she leapt around his punches, firing. Emerald and Mercury staggered to their feet, groaning.

                        “Ice Flower!”

                        Glyphs materialized around Mercury, Emerald, and Hazel. Blake leapt out the glyph circle, her blade springing out. Ruby smirked, snatching Crescent Rose, darting to the glyphs, Weiss at her side. She fired, shooting herself forward into the glyph, rose petals flying into the air as she zipped from one glyph to the other, her scythe ripping into the trio. Energy coursed through her, her body a blur, Weiss a blue blur in the corner of her eye. She landed on the top glyph, Weiss appearing at her side. She smiled, yelling as they launched forward, rose petals and snowflakes in the air as they shot down.

                        She heard them scream as they slashed and stabbed into them, a bright light shimmering around them as their aura’s broke.

                        Ruby backflipped off of Hazel, landing on her feet, her rifle popping into place. She aimed it at them as they struggled to their feet, Emerald and Mercury’s aura’s crackling around them, blood dripping onto the floor as Hazel got up, swaying. She heard Blake and the other’s run up behind her, Weiss at her side, her sword pointed at them.

                        “That’s enough!” She gripped her rifle, narrowing her eyes. “Just give up.”

                        “It’s not over! Cinder will come back, she’ll have the Relic, and she’ll stop all of you! She won’t let us down!” Emerald yelled.

                        Ruby looked aside as she heard a metallic grating. She smiled at the familiar blonde hair, her sister rising up as the Vault’s platform rose into place. A gold and blue lantern was in her hand, a confident look in her eyes.

                        Emerald fell to her knees, Hazel and Mercury backing away.

                        “Emerald, get up, we need to go.” Mercury’s voice was low, his eyes darting over them as he backed away. Emerald shook her head, looking up, tears running down her face. She grasped her head, an ear piercing shriek ripping from her lips.

                        Darkness consumed the room, the lights glowing red, black tendril like smoke billowing around them. A dark shape materialized, its body twisting, contorting, its deathly pale arms undulating. The figure rose to the ceiling, smoke billow from it, groaning in pain as its body righted itself. It’s eyes snapped open, glowing bloody pools, its mouth extending open, widening as a hellish shriek billowing from its throat, the sound chilling Ruby to her very soul. The figure looked at her, screaming as it lunged forward.

                        Ruby threw her scythe over her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard a flicker, and opened her eyes; the figure was gone, the lights returned to normal. Emerald and her group were gone. Ruby shook her head, her heart thumping against her chest. Blake’s ears were pinned to her head, her amber eyes widened in horror.

                        “Wha-what was that?” Blake asked.

                        “An illusion.” She looked back, Oscar was rising to his feet, leaning on his cane for support. “But an accurate one.” He gave Ruby a cold look, exhaling. “That. Was Salem.”

                        Blake sighed, and looked at the torn apart entrance, Sun and some people Ruby didn’t recognize walking in. Ruby looked over at the stairs as she saw her sister walk down, her Uncle stopping her at the base of the stairs.

                        Her head was swimming; Qrow, Blake, and Yang’s voices a buzzing in her ears as she felt her knees buckle. She groaned, and collapsed. She felt Weiss grab her arm, falling to her knees, leaning her against her. Her touch was so gentle, so soothing.

                        “Are you okay?” Weiss asked.

                        _i’m always okay when you’re by my side_

                        She looked at Weiss, a tired smile appearing as she stared into those icy eyes. They were here favorite shade of blue.

                        “I feel like I should be asking you guys.” she managed to say.

* * *

                        Weiss huffed, lugging her suitcase behind her. Of all the places they had to go, they had to go to Atlas. ATLAS. She groaned, dropping her luggage next to the rest. She rested her hand on her sword, looking at the Argus Limited.

                        It was a shabby train, clearly out of date, but it was what Qrow assured them would be able to get them to Atlas discretely. She paused, cocking her head to the side. Ruby was sitting by herself, her head down, staring at the floor.

                        Weiss took the spot next to her. Ruby didn’t seem to notice her, continuing to stare at her boots. Weiss frowned, and waved her hand in front of Ruby’s face.

                        “Remnant to Ruby,” she said. Ruby perked up, flashing her a smile.

                        “Oh, hey Weiss. I didn’t hear you come up.” Ruby patted her hands on her knees, looking away from Weiss. “Did you need something? I thought you would want to hang out with Yang before we leave.” Weiss cocked an eyebrow.

                        “Why would I do that?” Ruby shrugged, her hands stopping, and closing.

                        “Well I mean… you two have gotten so close recently. And I’m just…”

                        “You’re just what?” Ruby was quiet for a moment. Weiss’ frown deepened.

                        “I’m just… I’m annoying, I guess.” Weiss was taken back. Ruby gripped her knees, her hair obscuring her face, refusing to look at her. “I’m always so loud. I get on your nerves all the time. I’m not as cool or as mature as Yang, I-” Ruby hiccupped, tears dripping onto her dress. “I really like you Weiss, you’re so smart, and pretty, and talented, and I… I’m nothing like that. I was so worried that I would never see you again after Beacon fell. A-and when I saw you at Haven, all that blood I-” Ruby’s body shook, a strangled sob coming from her. “I don’t want to lose you Weiss. I know you don’t love me, but I-”

                        Ruby stopped, looking up at the hand Weiss had on her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face, a mixture of emotions in her silver eyes. Weiss rolled her eyes, and leaned forward, closing her eyes. Her lips tasted of strawberries, as sweet as she imagined. She broke the kiss after a moment, opening her eyes, smiling at Ruby. Ruby’s lip quivered, fresh tears running down; joy, love, adoration swimming in her eyes.

                        “You’re such a dolt,” Weiss teased. Ruby laughed, and flung her arms around her, burying her face in her shoulder, rocking them. Weiss wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling Ruby. “You do get on my nerves sometimes, Ruby. You are loud, you are immature. But you know what?” Weiss tightened her hug. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

                       Ruby laughed again, Weiss’ dress growing damp as Ruby cried into it. Weiss ran her hand up Ruby’s back, resting it on her head, running her finger’s through Ruby’s hair.

                        “Why?” Ruby hiccupped. “Why were you…” Ruby tightened her grip on Weiss. “Why were you so mean to me?” Ruby shook her head, her hair brushing against her. “I love you Weiss. I love you so much, and-and” her voice broke “Why?”

                        Weiss closed her eyes, stroking Ruby’s hair.

                        “I… When I met Raven, a lot of what she told me, about Ozpin, Salem, all of this. It scared me. And, well.” Weiss exhaled. “Every day that I was stuck in Atlas, I thought of you. That I would get to see you again. That I would be able to hear your voice again. And when I found out that we were getting involved in something so… so big, I thought it would be better if I kept you away. That it was too dangerous to allow personal feelings in all of this.”

                        “I didn’t want to turn out like Raven if something happened to you. And I thought if I treated you like that, that I would ruin any chance of being with you.” Ruby hiccupped; Weiss trailed her hand down Ruby’s back, caressing her before breaking the hug. “It hurt to do all of that. And after,” she grabbed Ruby’s hand, trailing it up her stomach, to the scar on her chest. “This happened, I realized how stupid I was being.”

                        She pulled back, smiling at Ruby. Ruby was blushing, her eyes darting between her face and the hand on her chest.

                        “I love you too, Ruby. I’m so sorry I treated you like that.” Ruby hesitantly tried to pull her hand back. Weiss shook her head, Ruby’s blush deepening, moving her hand back, placing it over the scar.

                        “And Yang?” Ruby asked. Weiss giggled.

                        “We’re just friends.” She cocked her head to the side, smiling. “What, did you think I liked her?”

                        “Well yeah! I mean, you two were sitting together and looking at each other all the time, and you had your hand on her shoulder when I came into her room, and you were being so mean to me, I thought. I thought you loved her instead.” Weiss shook her head.

                        “She’s like a sister to me, Ruby. And I don’t think I’m the person Yang has her eyes on either.” Weiss rested her forehead against Ruby’s, slipping her other hand into Ruby’s, giving it a gentle squeeze, running her thumb over her hand. “I’m sorry for making you think otherwise.” She said. Ruby smiled at her, leaning forward, her lips pressing against hers. She pulled back after a moment, her silver eyes full of so much love.

                        “Apology accepted.” Ruby pulled her hands free, and wrapped them around Weiss. Weiss returned the hug, closing her eyes, smiling as Ruby rocked them.

                            Whatever horrifying monsters awaited them on Atlas' tundra, whatever her family had planned as punishment, whatever Salem's cronies wanted to do, Weiss knew they would be able to stop it all.

                        Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated the ending based off of feedback.


End file.
